


It's not like that

by Halevetica



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky forgives Tony, Ex Stony, I'm tired of their shit, M/M, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Pining Bucky Barnes, Sam is tired of their shit, Steve Is Bad At Feelings, Steve Rogers went back for Tony in CACW, Stucky - Freeform, Tony and Bucky make amends, Tony forgives Bucky, Tony is a selfless angel, these tags got out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Tony notices Steve has been down lately so he brings Bucky to the compound to help cheer him up. It's a bit tense though since they haven't seen each other since Siberia.





	1. Part 1

Bucky ran a nervous hand through his hair, "Are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked as Sam typed in the password to the compounds main entrance.

"Would you stop, it's gonna be fine," Sam pulled open the door and gestured for Bucky to go in ahead of him.

"I haven't seen Tony since..." Bucky trailed off. Siberia felt like it had been centuries ago and also just yesterday at the same time. 

"Tony asked you to come here," Sam laid his hand on the palm reader of the elevator.

"Welcome, Sam Wilson," Friday's voice spoke as the door opened.

"That's Friday. She's Tony's AI."

"AI?" Bucky frowned looking around the elevator.

"Artificial intelligence. Mr. Stark is in his shop. I'll let him know you're here," Friday responded.

"Thank you," Sam answered.

Bucky's frowned deepened. 

"You'll get used to it." Sam gave Bucky a pat on the back as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Sam, Mr. Barnes, glad you could make it," Tony greeted coming up a set of stairs to their left.

Bucky didn't move. The last time he'd seen Tony, the man had tried to kill him, not that he blamed him. 

"Come on. Don't be shy," Tony waved the two in.

"Can I interest either of you in a drink?" Tony set out three glasses and grabbed a bottle of bourbon off the shelf.

"I'll take one," Sam nodded grabbing one of the glasses.

"James?" Tony held out a glass towards the unmoving soldier. "It is James right? Though, I seem to remember Rogers calling you Bucky. Do you prefer that?"

Bucky didn't respond. He expected Tony to be more hostile.

"I get it. You don't trust me. Why would you? I tried to kill you last time we saw each other. That was what, over a year ago now?" Tony asked walking towards Bucky.

"I didn't bring you here to fight. In fact, I want to apologize. I did my research. You couldn't have controlled what you did even if you wanted to," Tony held out the glass of bourbon.

Bucky hesitantly took the glass but made no move to take a drink of it. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are that's why I brought you here. I want you to know that I don't blame you. I'll admit it took some time, but I've gotten passed it and I think it's time we put this behind us. What do you say?" Tony held up his own glass as if in a toast.

Bucky remained silent for a moment before raising his glass slightly.

"I have to ask, why now?" Bucky asked before he tossed back the burning liquid. 

Tony dropped his eyes to his now empty glass. "Steve."

Bucky tensed. He knew about Tony and Steve's past. Steve had sent Bucky off on a helicopter with T'Challa and went back for Tony. He's said he couldn't leave Tony behind.

"Is he alright?" Bucky had kept contact with Steve while in Wakanda, but they didn't talk much about Tony. Steve didn't offer and Bucky didn't ask.

"No, not really," Tony sighed, reaching for the bottle of liquor once again.

"What's wrong?" Bucky took a few steps forward. All hesitation gone. All he cared about was Steve.

"He misses you."

Bucky frowned. Tony had sent a private jet all the way to Wakanda to bring Bucky here so he could tell him Steve missed him? That didn't seem right.

"I talked to him just last week," Bucky glanced at Sam. He hadn't mentioned anything about Steve.

Sam looked overly interested in a bouquet of flowers sitting on the counter.

"I know. I can always tell when Steve talks to you. He's happier on those days," Tony swirled his drink in his glass, unable to look up at Bucky.

"It's not like that, Tony," Bucky spoke worriedly. He'd been afraid Tony would accuse them of being too close. "We're just friends."

"And that's the problem isn't it?" Tony looked up, his tone a bit sharper than before.

Bucky swallowed thickly.

"I was surprised when he sent you off to Wakanda and came back for me. I laid in the ice for a good ten minutes thinking I'd lost the most important person in my life. When I saw him come back though, I thought, maybe was wrong. Maybe I didn't lose him at all, but I had been right. The moment you showed back up in his life...I was ancient history. And boy did I hate you. You took my parents from me and then you took Steve and..." Tony trailed off taking a sip of his drink.

Bucky's eyes scanned the room for an easy exit. Tony had claimed he didn't want to fight but the way the conversation was going, Bucky couldn't be sure.

"Like I said, it took some time," Tony seemed to relax a bit, his eyes meeting Bucky's.

"I didn't take Steve. I swear to you, there's nothing between us," Bucky's tone was begging Tony to believe him.

"But you want there to be, don't you?" Tony asked, his voice wasn't accusing, more curious if anything.

Bucky opened his mouth to respond but paused. The truth was, yes, he did want there to be something between him and Steve. He'd always loved Steve, but he'd never had the guts to tell him.

"I would never take him from you," Bucky answered instead.

"I just need to know that you're going to take care of him," Tony sounded defeated.

Bucky frowned, his eyes glancing towards Sam who was now playing with one of the flower petals.

"I don't understand."

Tony set his glass down with a sigh. "I love him. I probably always will. But He loves you and I don't know why he's afraid to tell you but...I can't see him like this anymore."

Panic built up in Bucky, "No, Tony, please don't break up with him. Don't do that to him." He couldn't bear to see Steve heartbroken.

Tony's brows furrowed, "Don't...break up with him? We've been broken up. We broke up weeks after the incident in Siberia."

"What?" Bucky raised his brows in surprise. Steve never told him that.

"We tried to pretend like nothing had changed but...it just wasn't the same. I knew every time he touched me, he wished it was you. I finally got tired of trying to win him back. Like I said, I lost him the moment you showed back up."

Bucky dropped his eyes to his empty glass, a frown embedded into his features. 

"He never told you?" Sam spoke up for the first time, now looking at Bucky.

Bucky didn't respond. He felt hurt that Steve hadn't told him. All these months Steve and him could have been closer. He'd kept his distance for fear of upsetting Tony further.

"I guess you were wrong about him wanting it to be me," Bucky's eyes met Tony's again.

"No, it proves it actually," Tony said, thoughtfully. "He's been miserable for months. I thought it was just because you were afraid to be here with him."

"I will admit my stay in Wakanda has lasted longer than necessary. I assumed you wouldn't want me anywhere near here."

"You assumed correctly. but that's changed. Like I said I can't stand to see Steve like this. So, I have designated a room for you here at the compound. I didn't know if you and Steve would be sharing right away so I put you in a room next to his," Tony spoke matter of factly, like it was a job offer.

"I'm sorry, you want me to move in? Here? I'm not an avenger," Bucky blinked at Tony.

"That's not really up to me. The Avengers initiative is more Rogers' thing and I'm guessing he'd be glad to have you on the team."

Bucky looked at Sam, "Did you know about this?" He could have used the heads up.

Sam put his hands up in mock surrender, "I didn't have any clue."

"I didn't tell anyone, I wanted to make sure we could be amicable. And I wanted to surprise Steve," Tony's eyes fell to his half empty glass once again, as if he were ashamed to be admitting that he was doing this for Steve. 

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You obviously still love him," Bucky tried to hide the jealousy he was feeling. It was hard to know that Steve had kept his and Tony's break up a secret. He wondered if Steve had been holding out hope for them getting back together.

"Like I said, I'll probably always love him. We've been through a lot together, that's not just gonna go away."

"Does he still love you?" Bucky knew he shouldn't have asked that question, but he wanted to know. He needed to know.

"I doubt it. But if he does, it doesn't compare to how much he loves you. We both know he'd choose you," Tony's tone was sad, but he tried to hide it.

"I think you overestimate Steve's feelings for me. In fact, I'm sure he doesn't feel the way I do at all," Bucky stepped forward setting his empty glass on the bar.

Tony grabbed the bourbon to pour Bucky another. "So you admit you have feelings for him."

"Have ever since we were kids," Bucky shrugged. "Even before the serum."

"You never told him?" Sam asked then, handing his glass to Tony to refill as well.

"It was never the right time," Bucky shrugged again. He knew that was a lie, he was just too afraid to tell Steve. 

"Well Steve will be home in about an hour so you can tell him then. Friday send a message to the team and tell them to meet at dinner at Rivello's. Minus Steve of course," Tony held his glass up. "Good luck Barnes."

Bucky's insides felt like they were rearranging themselves. His stomach was in knots and his throat had a lump forming. His chest constricted. He could do this, right? He had an about an hour to figure it out.


	2. Part 2

Bucky sat on the bed of his new room. He couldn't believe he was going to be living with the Avengers. It felt odd to him. Sam had shown him around the compound before leaving to meet the others for dinner. He didn't know what he was going to say to Steve when he arrived. He'd been dwelling on it for the past thirty minutes and had gotten nowhere.

"Mr. Barnes, Captain Rogers has entered the compound."

Bucky stiffened at the sound of Friday's voice. Tony had told her to alert him when Steve got there.

"Shall I send him to you?" Friday asked when Bucky didn't respond.

"Uh, no that's okay. Th-thank you," Bucky responded unnecessarily loud. He slowly made his way down the stairs towards where the kitchen was.

"Tony?" Steve's voice called out then causing all the breath in Bucky's chest to be punched out of him. He paused just inside the kitchen unable to move. He hadn't actually seen Steve since Siberia. 

"Friday where's Tony?" Steve asked. His voice growing louder as he neared the kitchen.

"Mr. Stark is out to dinner," Friday answered.

"He specifically asked me to meet him here," Steve huffed, tossing up his hands. 

Bucky decided to make his presence known.

"It's actually me you're meeting," Bucky stepped around the counter.

Steve stopped short. His eyes widened at the sight of Bucky in front of him.

"Buck?" Steve asked as if he thought it might be some sort of trick.

"Heya Stevie," Bucky gave a small smile. He hadn't seen the blonde since Siberia.

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked, pulling Bucky into a tight hug.

"Stark sent a jet to get me," Bucky answered nervously. He wasn't sure how Steve would react.

"He what?" Steve frowned, pulling back.

"He offered me a room," Bucky gestured over his shoulder.

Steve looked past him towards the hallway Bucky had come from. 

"Is this a joke?" Steve demanded, the frown not leaving his face.

"I thought the same thing," Bucky shrugged.

"You talked to him?" Steve's eyes widened again.

Bucky nodded.

"Alone?" Steve seemed uncomfortable with the prospect.

"Sam was here."

"W-what'd he say? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Steve glanced over Bucky as if to spot an injury he hadn't noticed earlier.

"He apologized for what happened. He said he wanted to put it behind us, and he said..." Bucky trailed off. He wasn't sure he was ready to have this conversation yet.

"What? What else did he say?" Steve urged him to continue.

"He said you missed me and that you were miserable without me."

Steve tensed.

"Look, Buck, I'm glad you're here but...I don't know that this is a good idea," Steve glanced around like he was waiting for a punch line.

"Right," Bucky nodded, trying to hide this disappointment. 

"Son of a bitch," Steve swore under his breath. He could tell Bucky was upset. 

"Buck-"

Bucky cut in. "If he's okay with it, why are you so upset?" He stepped forward then.

Steve turned to his best friend. "I can't play the middle man with you two. It's not fair."

"I would never make you do that," Bucky frowned. 

"It's just too hard, with me and Tony and your past and-"

"So that's what this is about. You don't trust me?" 

"What? No, of course I trust you, but Tony..." Steve let out a heavy sigh. 

"It's always Tony, isn't it?" Bucky sighed. He should have known. 

"You couldn't come with me to Wakanda cause you had to go back for Tony. You couldn't come see me cause of Tony. I couldn't come here cause of Tony. When were you going to tell me you and Tony broke up?" Bucky found himself asking. He hadn't intended to ask that, not yet at least.

Steve's head dropped in shame, "He told you."

"Yes, because he was talking about you and I together and I was afraid it was going to ruin something between you two. But then low and behold, you two are already done. Have been for a while actually." 

"I wanted to tell you but..." Steve trailed off.

"But what? You were hoping to get back together with him? You were afraid I'd ask too much of you? You were worried I'd put more distance between you two? That's why you're upset that I'm here, right? Because I'm the one thing that will keep Tony away and you can't bear the thought of that," Bucky's tone was accusing and bitter. He never should have agreed to come here. He never should have listened to Sam. He should have stayed in Wakanda where it was safe, where Steve couldn't hurt him any further. He knew Steve would never love him like he did Tony. 

"Buck, no, it's not like that," Steve took a step towards Bucky. He looked tired suddenly.

"Then why?" Bucky's voice broke slightly. This hurt.

"Bucky, you have to understand, I lost you once, I couldn't lose you again. Tony was so pissed. My only concern was getting you away from him. Keeping you safe. I didn't want to give Tony any more reason to hate you. If you had found out that he and I weren't together anymore, I couldn't keep the distance between us. It was hard enough. But I was afraid of what Tony would do. I don't know what trick he's playing by bringing you here but if it's some way to get back at me then...I can't lose you Buck. I won't do it. Even if that keeps us distant. He's a huge part of the avengers and without him we're not nearly as good. We need him and as the lead of the avengers I have to put the team first," Steve reached out for Bucky. His hand cupping the side of Bucky's cheek.

"He said he brought me here for you. That he couldn't see you like this anymore," Bucky leaned into Steve's hand instinctively.

"See me like what?" Steve frowned, not releasing his best friend.

"I dunno, he said you were miserable," Bucky shrugged.

"I don't know what goes on in that head of his sometimes," Steve sighed, shaking his head. His hand fell from Bucky's face.

"Let's get something to eat, we can catch up over dinner. Sound good?" Steve offered gesturing over his shoulder towards the elevator.

Bucky nodded. He tried to hide the disappointment. He'd hoped for a much more positive reaction from Steve. Dinner would be nice though. They could hash the details of everything with Tony later. For now he was just going to enjoy spending time with Steve. 


	3. Part 3

When Steve and Bucky got back to the compound it was just as quiet as they'd left it. The elevator opened to silnece. The kitchen and living room were vacant of any of the avengers.

"Buck, why don't we get your things and I'll take you to a hotel. I'll arrange for a flight back to Wakanda in the morning," Steve offered, his eyes still scanning the room.

Bucky wanted to object but he didn't want to ruin the nice night the two of them had been having. All through dinner they had managed to avoid talking about Tony, or Bucky staying. Instead they reminisced. 

"That won't be necessary, Cap," Tony's voice spoke from behind the pair.

"Stark," Steve's voice was low and stiff.

"You two have a nice dinner?" Tony asked, looking at Bucky.

"What are you doing?" Steve demanded taking a step forward, putting himself slightly between Tony and Bucky.

"At ease, soldier. Barnes and I talked things out. We're good. Aren't we?" Tony gave Bucky's arm a gentle smack with the back of his hand as he walked by and towards the kitchen to make himself a coffee. 

Steve frowned. He knew a coffee this late meant Tony had plans to be up late in his shop.

"What the hell is this?" Steve demanded, gesturing towards Bucky. He wanted to know Tony's alternative motive.

"I believe that is your best friend, Captain," Tony quipped. A smirk plastered on his face as he leaned back against the counter while the coffee maker hummed behind him.

"This isn't funny, Tony," Steve crossed his arms.

Tony's smile faded at the use of his first name. He and Steve had reverted to the use of their last names since the break up.

"It's not meant to be a joke," Tony's tone was even despite Steve's hostility.

"You gave him a room?" 

"I'm tired of seeing you miserable," Tony shrugged.

"I'm not miserable," Steve threw his hands up in exasperation.

"You forget, Steven, I know you," Tony's voice was low, almost like he was warning the captain.

"This wasn't your call to make."

"Well you weren't going to make it."

Steve stiffened at that. 

"We talked. Everything is fine between us. Enjoy the new recruit. I already sent the paperwork in to Fury." Tony smiled before turning back to the now finished coffee maker.

"You what?" Steve gaped at the genius.

"I'd love to stay and chat more, but I don't do third wheel," Tony gestured between Steve and Bucky with a knowing smirk.

Steve stepped in front of Tony blocking him from walking off.

"What game are you playing here?" Steve demanded. 

"No game," Tony shook his head.

Steve didn't move from in front of Tony. It was obvious he wanted a better answer.

Though the super soldier stood several inches taller than Tony, he didn't back down from him. The two stared in silence for a moment before Tony let out a huff.

"Fine. You want to know why I flew him out here and put in for him to be on the team?"

"Yes."

"For you," Tony poked Steve's chest.

Steve straightened his back and clenched his jaw slightly.

"I'm not stupid Rogers. You're visibly happier on the days he calls. I know you tried to rearrange a few meetings so you could try and go visit him. I know you use a picture of you two as your bookmark when you read. You spent half the night on the phone with him on what you had believed to be the anniversary of his death. I...know...you." Tony poked Steve's chest three more times.

"Tony..." Steve's resolve was slipping.

"I told you when I ended things between us that I couldn't compete for your affections anymore."

"You also told me how much you hated Bucky that night. Or did you forget that?" Steve grit his teeth as he spoke.

"I did. That's why I didn't bring him here sooner. I needed to be okay with this first," Tony nodded before turning away.

"Tell me that you can look at him and not see him as the person who took your parents from you," Steve demanded gesturing towards an unmoved Bucky.

Tony whirled back around, eyes dark and accusing, "When I first met you, I only saw you as the person my father wanted me to be. I lived in your shadow all my life, listening to stories of your greatness. That didn't stop me from falling in love with you."

Steve swallowed hard. His eyes dropping to Tony's mouth briefly. He remembered vividly how it felt to kiss Tony and how lucky he'd been to do so, to break through his walls. But that was ancient history.

"I'm telling you, I'm okay with this," Tony's tone was softer now. He didn't want to fight. He just wanted Steve to be happy, and to get back to his shop.

Steve's eyes darted over to Bucky for a moment before returning to the man in front of him. "Thank you."

Tony's chest tightened. Steve thanking him stung more than it should have. Without another word, Tony took his coffee and stepped past Steve. He was sure he didn't want to be there for what came next.

Bucky stepped forward once Tony left the room.

Steve reached out, pulling the other man into a tight hug.

Bucky buried his head in Steve's shoulder as they held each other.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Steve asked, not letting go of Bucky.

"It'll take some getting used to but being here with you, it's where I'm meant to be."

"I love you, Buck. I'm glad you're here." Steve pulled away then, giving Bucky's cheek a gentle pat.

Bucky felt his stomach knot. He'd heard Steve say that to him dozens of times, but it was never the way he wanted it. He thought about what Tony had said to him. How he had been sure Steve felt the same way Bucky did. 

"Steve," Bucky's voice broke slightly.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Steve's tone went into worried friend mode. He knew Bucky too well not to notice the lilt in his tone.

"I love you too...Cap," Bucky dropped his eyes. He couldn't do it. Not when he finally had Steve back.

Steve's heart leapt at Bucky's words until the dreaded title followed. He always dreamt that one day Bucky would leave off the end of that sentence and it would bring a whole new meaning to it. He just knew it would be the best thing ever.

"So what room did Stark give you?" Steve asked, pushing all disappointment away. He had Bucky back in his life, he should grateful for that, not wishing he had more. Only hours ago, he was resolved to talking to his best friend once a week, now he was going to be able to see him every day.

"I'll show you. If I don't get lost," Bucky laughed before leading Steve towards his new room.

Steve let out a soft laugh when he saw it was across from his own room. "You're across from me, that was planned, obviously."

Bucky remembered what Tony had said about not being sure if they'd be sharing right away.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Steve asked, noticing Bucky's furrowed brow.

"Nothing," Bucky put on a smile, smoothing the rest of his features.

"Buck," Steve spoke in a tone that said he knew Bucky was lying. He took a seat on Bucky's bed and patted the spot next to him. "Talk to me."

Bucky took a seat but didn't say anything.

"If this is too much for you, we can get you set up elsewhere," Steve offered.

"No, I'm happy to be here," Bucky answered quickly. Maybe too quickly.

"Then what's on your mind?" Steve frowned at his best friend. 

Bucky's eyes were trained on the dark wood floors of his new room. He could tell Steve that he was in love with him, see if Tony was right but it was a big risk to take. However, he doubted Steve was going to be letting it go. He had a way of dragging things out of Bucky.

"Tony said something earlier that...had me wondering."

Steve waited silently for Bucky to continue. 

Bucky sighed, running a hand through his long hair. He didn't know if he could do this.

"Hey, you can tell me anything, you know that," Steve put a hand on Bucky's knee in a comforting manner.

"He said you...you loved me," Bucky's eyes met Steve's.

"Of course I do," Steve frowned.

"No, like...you're in love with me," Bucky's breath caught as Steve pulled his hand away suddenly.

Steve stood up then. He needed to put distance between him and Bucky. Tony had told him. 

Bucky stood too, reaching for Steve's arm. "Steve, it's okay."

"No, it's not," the blonde pulled away harshly. His tone sharp.

Bucky stiffened. This was it. He'd ruined it. "Steve," his tone was quiet and pleading.

"You weren't supposed to find out," Steve dropped his head. He sounded defeated. 

"Wait, it's true?" Bucky's heart sped at the prospect. 

Steve only nodded, refusing to look up at his best friend.

Bucky reached out, lifting the other man's chin. He leaned in then, pressing their lips together gently, just in case he'd heard wrong. But Steve's hand came up to cup Bucky's face, deepening the kiss further. Their tongues reached for each other as their lips melded together. 

Suddenly Bucky pulled back breathless, "I need to hear you say it."

"What?" Steve was confused and maybe it had to do with the lack of oxygen to his brain.

"I need you to say it," Bucky repeated his eyes darted back to Steve's mouth.

"I'm in love with you, Bucky."

Bucky closed his eyes and leaned his head against Steve's. "I love you too."

A smile pulled at Steve's lips at the lack of title. It finally held a very different meaning and he was right, it was the best thing ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think!😊


End file.
